


Iron claws

by fiery_fics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e05 Darkness Rising Part 5, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_fics/pseuds/fiery_fics
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons fighting for countless years but what happens when a ship crashes on earth carrying four young creature from cybertron's past. How will the bots handle these new allies after all Predacons aren't known for being friendly right?  I'm bad at summaries sorry





	Iron claws

In the night sky stars shined in the background as a meteor shower dazzled those who watched below. There was one falling star that appeared to falling toward the earth.

 

With a crash it smacked in to the earth but this was not space rock this was a ship of other worldly origin. Inside the ship four pods where stationed along the walls.

 

Suddenly the door to one flew open and revealed a purple and black cybertronian. He had lean but well built body with sharp claws at the end of his hands and spikes down his back.

 

“Ah… my processor’s pounding.” He groan before he got his bearings an alarm went off.

 

**“WARNING CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE”**

**“WARNING CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE”**

 

“That’s not good time to rise and shine guys.” the purple bot said as he opened another pod.

 

“Steeljaw what’s going on?” the teal and silver young mech asked when he hears the alarms.

 

This one was smaller then Steeljaw only coming to his waist. He had two pointed audios that looked like large ears one his head. His feet were hind with talons at the end and his arms had frills on them.

 

“Boomer you Thunder Fang get out, I’ll get Blackout now!” he him the bot nod and went to work.

 

Elsewhere in a base just outside of Jasper a red and white medic was working at consoul.

 

“Optimus I’m picking a ship’s signal in the south america jungle.” Ratchet said as he read the information.

 

“Have you tried contacting them Ratchet?” the prime asked him.

 

“I’ve only getting static… Optimus the ship isn’t cloaked!” the medic said shocked.

 

“Meaning the decepticons will have noticed.” Jack said from the human lounge.

 

“It also mean that these guys might be neutrals thinking there’s not other bots here.” Arcee said.

 

“All the more reason to investigate.” Optimus said.

 

Back at the ship the bots had just all gotten clear of the ship as it started to smoke. As the one call Boomer took in there surrounding.

 

“Steeljaw this place is so cool! I didn’t think there could so many plants in one place.” the younger mech said as he looked around excitedly to him.

 

“Sure ain't nothing like this on Cybertron.” Blackout said as he placed his hand behind his neck has took everything in.

 

Steeljaw also a amazed at the flora as looked around he saw a blue vortex appeared before them and three bots came out. The purple mech quickly got out his weapons Blackout doing the same while Boomer and sparkling Thunder Fang got behind them.

 

Steeljaw had two dagger like blades in hand Blackout had a large cannon ready to fire that came from his back.

 

“Who are you?” Steeljaw demanded as he glared at the red and blue bot.

 

“I am Optimus Prime…”

 

“You think we’re stupid there is no Prime by that designation.” Blackout said cutting him off.

 

“What have you been living under a rock his he the leader of the Autobot.” Bulkhead yelled blaster trained on them.

 

Suddenly the small predacon sparkling came into view shocking Optimus and his team. It had white plating with teal paws and looked at them with curious yellow optics . But in a flash Steeljaw transformed into a giant metal sabertooth cat and stood in between the sparkling and the Autobots.

 

The other followed suit Boomer turned into a large bat while Blackout was a cat as well but with a stinger for a tail.

 

“They’re Predacons!” Acree shouted and got ready to fire only to be stopped by the prime.

 

“Autobots stand down.” Optimus said shocking both sides.

 

“I have a question for you where are you from?” he asked gently.

 

“Humf… we are from crystal gardens as are all predacons.” Steeljaw growled his tail flicked in irritation.

 

The situation calmed as the two leaders talked the purple predacon transforming back the other doing the same. But just then blast came from over head.

 

“Friends of yours?” Blackout said as he bared his fangs and shot at the fliers.

 

“I guessing these are decepticons, well this will be fun Boomer stay back and hide.” Steeljaw said as the ground fighter came in on the scene as he started to slash through them.

 

As the fight went on Optimus saw the second in command of the decepticons closed in on the hiding place of the unknowing sparklings.

 

Before Starscream could got any closer a snarl rang out. It was Steeljaw who appeared out of nowhere and stabbed him in the side and made him grunt.

 

“I don’t think we’ve meet I Steeljaw!” the predacon said as he twisted his knife in.

 

Steel jaw flung the seeker down before he could get any closer Starscream shot a the other mech.

 

Steeljaw jumped Optimus next to him their small group was being overwhelmed he then got an idea.

 

“Hey you have a way out of here right?” the cyber cat asked.

 

“Yes what you planning?” the Prime asked as they fought the decepticon drones.

 

“Just get your friends clear of our ship.” he said that he then looked at Blackout and gave him nod.

 

“Ooo… you cloud brains are about eat slag!” he then pulled what looked to be a bomb from his subspace then threw it a that the ship.

 

Starcream saw this an ordered his forces to fall back to the own bridge. The Autobots braced themselves as they waited for the explosion but it never came.

 

“Wait so what did you throw if it wasn’t a grenade.” Bulkhead asked.

 

“It was just some pipe I had.” Blackout said with a smirk.

 

“We should get moving I doubt this will keep them for long pulse I’d like to get the sparklings out of the open.” Steeljaw said that made Boomer whine indignantly.

 

“I’m not a sparkling brother!” he said Thunder Fang nods in argeement.

 

“Sure you aren’t runts.” Blackout teased their younger brothers making them pout.

 

“Steeljaw you are welcomed to come with us.” Optimus informed the predacons.

 

“Very well.” he said still not trusting them.

 

As they’re unloaded the last of the of the box to the base the ship exploded shocking Arcee.

 

“I thought you said it wasn’t going to blow up!” she said.

 

“No one said that.” Steeljaw stated to her as he carried crates through the portal.

 

Everyone came through and were greeted by a shocked medic.

 

“By the allspark not only did you find Predacon but a sparkling and younglings as well.” Ratchet asked as looked at the newcomers.

 

“Apparently they have been in stasis for some time.” Optimus said to one of his oldest friend.

 

“Miko wait.” Bulkhead said but to his surprise they just smiled at the young japanese girl as she approached them.

 

“Wow you guys look wicked! Why do you looked different from the other bots? What do you change into be its a wolf right can you guys breath fire!” Miko asked as she running up to them.

 

“Oh I like her fearless.” Blackout said moved the supplies to the back.

 

“To answer some of your questions Steeljaw and Blackout sabercats while I am a bat Thunder Fang is a hybrid of both.” the teal mech answered shyly as Thunder Fang happily ran up to the other humans.

 

“So where you’d guy come from?” Jack asked taken back a little by the metal cat the size of lion that was sniffing him and Raf.

 

“I think that we are all curious as to how you all came to earth.” Optimus said.

 

“It’s not a good story the council wasn’t the biggest fans of our kind for a long time. Said we were dangerous they kept restricting us to the point we could barely leave our homes let alone go into the cities.” Steeljaw said as Blackout came back in the room.

 

“To say no one was happy when they tried to force us from the Crystal Gardens would be an understatement. This was an outrage the gardens were a gift to us from the first beast himself.” Blackout added.

 

“I remember there much unrest in that district as well as many others before the war broke out but never why.” Optimus said thoughtfully as remembered the time of upheaval and unrest.

 

“Fights broke out people were getting killed the last straw for me was Boomer getting attacked while out with so other kids. I heard that predacons that had made a colony off world that the council didn’t know about so we took a ship and left the stasis pods were supposed to open when we got to colony’s space.” Steeljaw finished.

 

“I have a question now for you we’re the only predacons that you’ve all seen aren’t we?” Blackout asked his brothers all looked at them anxiously.

 

“Yes from the way you acted when you first saw us that seems pretty odvious.” Steejaw stated as he looked at the prime.

 

“Yes.” Optimus informed them.

 

This news didn’t shock them most other bot avoided their kin like the plague. Typically this doesn’t work in their favor he has to think.

 

“What are we got to do Steeljaw I still don’t trust these guys.” Blackout said in beast tongue.

 

“I don’t know.” Steeljaw told him.


End file.
